1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for marking a page of a book and for indicating the number of such page and more particularly pertains to marking the page of a book and indicating the number of such page through a device with number indicating disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for use as bookmarks is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for use as bookmarks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of marking a pre-determined page of a book are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for use as bookmarks. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,806 to Ferrick discloses a page holder and book marker device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,295 to Cammack discloses a combination book mark and reading guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,332 to Brooks discloses the design of a book mark and page holding device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,686 to Falco discloses a book mark and pen holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,442 to Cooper discloses a design for a combined book mark and template.
In this respect, devices for marking a page of a book and for indicating the number of such page according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of marking the page of a book and indicating the number of such page through a device with number indicating disks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for marking a page of a book and for indicating the number of such page which can be used for marking the page of a book and indicating the number of such page through a device with number indicating disks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.